In some applications, discrete quantities of fluid are deposited onto a surface, for example, pharmaceutical applications, chemical applications, industrial applications, and medical testing applications, to name a few. Accordingly, fluids may be transported from a fluid reservoir and applied to a target surface with a fluid applicator, such as, for example, a pipette or fluid dropper.